Butterflies
by FluffyAngelCake
Summary: Nitori as always joins Rin on his typical day of jogging and swimming and helps him with everything he needs but when Rin's stress builds up from all his problems and explodes the first person there to get attacked is Nitori, an event quickly follows but who will pay the price for what was committed? [One-shot: Rin/Nitori]


/ Hello, author here. I'm so glad that you decided to click and read my one-shot of one of my favorite ships. I promise I made it as good as I can, well, I could have made it better but I ran out of time. Sorry if it's all rushed, if I ever make another story I will take my time to make it as good as it can be. I know Nitori has muscles too but I made him seem more, I don't know. Delicate? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! Leave a review on what you thought about it, that'd just make me so happy!

**WARNING:** Violence, Sexual Content, Bloody

"Rin..." A soft voice called out, "... Rin?" Nitori stood beside his sleeping roommate not uttering his name anymore; he had lost count of how many times he called out his name, reaching up he wrapped his slender fingers around one of the bars of the bunk bed as he leaned down gazing at the red haired guy with a calm expression, "it's time for our jog," he whispered as he extended his arm and fingers of his free hand toward Rin's face.

Rin's eyes snapped open and in a blink of an eye his hand was around the smaller boys' wrist gripping it tightly, Nitori didn't even have time to shout, all he could do was stand there in shock staring at his wrist, "R… Rin?" his voice was slightly shaky from the unexpected scare.

"Oh, sorry," Rin apologized pushing the younger boys wrist away letting it go at the same time, Nitori backed up holding onto his wrist gently rubbing it as he watched Rin get up from the bed and doing a series of minor stretches, "what time is it?"

"A-ah," Nitori glanced at the clock quickly, "5:41am."

"I told you to get me up at 5:30am," his voice had a hint of irritation as took his pyjama pants off replacing them with jogging pants before he went to their closet getting his jacket out slipping it on quickly and zipping it up. Nitori who was already dressed in the same attire couldn't help but stare viewing Rin get changed, even if it lasted about a minute it was enough for him.

"But! I tried, y-you—" the grey haired boy was late to respond.

"Whatever, let's go," Rin left leaving the door wide open and a small feeling of failure in the heart of his roommate.

"Right." Nitori said to himself before walking out closing the door behind him now following after Rin who was already near the end of the hallway. Honestly, Nitori walked slowly staring at his feet. He wasn't trying at all to wake Rin, he liked watching him breathe and have a relaxed expression since he's angry all the time and so tense, it wouldn't hurt to take a break and not… think about Nanase. He stopped walking feeling his heart get tight all of a sudden, "ah… ow.." he gawked at the floor unable to move forward any longer. He stood motionless for what seemed like forever until a shout shoved him back into reality.

"Hurry up!"

The grey haired boy looked up seeing Rin at the end of the hall waiting, the corners of his mouth perked up as he felt a small ping of happiness knowing Rin was waiting for _him_, he stepped forward into a walk that quickly shifted into a sprint, Rin continued to leave once Aiichiro was running.

When Nitori got outside he could see Rin ahead already jogging ahead in the same route they always take, he began to jog once again chasing Rin's back, he always found himself chasing after Rin.

The sky was still dark and their breath came out in a white puff whenever they exhaled, Rin took control of his breathing as he ran picking up the pace, behind him he could hear Nitori's steady running pace and his light panting, this morning appeared to be colder than usual, seems like October is approaching quickly, yes, it seems that way. Knowing how Nitori is he'll most likely want to dress up the room, Rin chuckled as he ran thinking of all the costume possibilities that Nitori might consider or even wear.

Nitori was watching Rin as he got a bit closer now wondering what he was laughing about, the jog was long and thoughtful for Rin but Aiichiro was itching to know what Rin was so amused about.

As soon as they finished the jog and arrived back at the school heavily panting they immediately went to the change room; Rin stripped quickly and pulled on his swimwear holding onto his swimming cap and his goggles as he went to the shower, Nitori surveyed Rin glancing away whenever Rin looked at him or in his direction.

Nitori quickly pulled off his clothes before he made his way into the shower joining Rin, they both turned on the water, the steam quickly filled the space, Rin stood still with his eyes closed as he stood relaxed letting the warm water run over his body and all the details of his muscles washing away the sweat, Aiichiro observed him with starry eyes, before he got too excited he washed away his own sweat and pushed his hair back revealing his forehead that his choppy bangs always covered. A squeak came from the knob as he turned off the water to his showerhead now sauntering out grabbing a towel drying himself starting with his face then moving to his chest and arms.

What if Rin saw him looking at him with that kind of intention? Would he move out or kick him out? Would he not care? Would they not be friends anymore? Lost in thought and fear Nitori continued to dab himself dry even after he was _actually _dry causing him to drown out everything else but his thoughts, he didn't hear the water stop or even notice Rin when he dove into the pool starting to swim laps.

Nitori grabbed his bag that he left there overnight pulling out unsoiled clothes slipping them on swiftly; he wore his usual shorts, t shirt, and jacket when he lingers around the pool. The boy now turned looking out the window seeing Rin doing laps already, he smiled softly as he walked out having his fingers drag against the tiled walls lightly, the splashing echoed in the big and empty space of the swimming room, the boy ambled in front of the lane that Rin was using and just stood there silently as his eyes followed the quick swimmer doing his laps, after a while Rin stopped and came above the surface of the water panting heavily, it was exhilarating to watch Rin swim with a passion that only Aiichiro seemed to notice, his passion was often hidden behind his anger but Nitori saw it.

As if habit Nitori backed up and ran to the change room, the soft padding of his bare feet hitting the freshly cleaned floor resounded faintly, a few seconds after he left he came back with a few towels in his arms, by then Rin was already out of the water and standing in front of the lane he was using, the water dripped off him and a small puddle was surrounding him but that puddle soon found a drain nearby and slipped into there.

"Great job," Aiichiro complimented him as he always did and Rin took a towel without a response as he always did.

Nitori didn't take it to heart, as Rin removed his cap and goggles to dry his face Nitori looked up at the clock plastered on the wall, "7:08am" he murmured to himself, by then other teammates were arriving and taking a shower before coming in and greeting the early birds, Nitori looked back at Rin who had already tossed the towel on the younger boys arm and put his gear back on quickly diving into the water again, with the same agility Nitori started the timer that he held onto at all times.

The practice had lasted until 10:30am, most were tired but Rin seemed to have something in his eyes it was something like… anger, all the anger and hurt, with all that he still befriended Nitori maybe he tolerated him but he chose _him _and no one else, he was the one who shared a room with him, the one who jogged with him, the one who helped him practice, the one who followed him.

"That's enough for now," Rin said with heavy breaths as he took a towel from Nitori heading into the change room.

"Ah, Rin, I nee-" Seijuro was ignored and stood there with a small laugh, he got ignored a lot when Rin had something on his mind.

"Captain," Nitori walked over to him hugging the towels he had, "you can talk to me. Rin is a bit distracted more than usual these days."

"Oh, I see, well, I was just gonna suggest Rin should take it easy more, he seems to be working himself way too hard. Maybe he can take tomorrow off. The competition isn't for a while. I am happy he's taking it seriously but it'd be a big problem if he got injured."

Nitori nodded taking everything the captain was saying into mind, "uh-huh.. well, he won't reason so I'll see if I can talk him into not overworking himself," he took a deep breath and flashed the captain a smile before he ran into the change room, noticing that Rin's stuff was gone he moved out of the change room and into the hallway heading into their room seeing the red haired guy laying on his stomach with an arm hanging over the edge, the tips of his fingers were touching the floor, "there you are," Nitori shut the door and walked to his desk setting the timer down.

Rin grumbled and turned his head peeking through the strands of his vibrant red hair staring at the frail boy who stared back at him.

"The captain said you need to slow your pace down a little."

"I don't want to hear it," Rin rolled over now laying on his side facing away from him.

That action got Nitori to absentmindedly move closer to him, "you have to consider the possibility of getting an injury, you're human after all," he stretched out his arm resting his delicate hand on Rin's bare bicep, he tensed only for a moment before staying silent giving Nitori the opportunity to continue talking, "taking it slow isn't all that bad, if.. if you're doing all this for Nanase-san—then ma-maybe it's not worth it."

"SHUT UP!" Rin shouted in a loud startling voice rolling over suddenly gripping the younger boys' forearm and shoving him back harshly, Nitori gasped and fall backwards hitting Rin's chair and falling to the floor, Rin never had this kind of outburst before and it scared Nitori, silence settled in as Nitori sat up slowly staring at Rin who stared at the frightened but mostly hurt boy.

Without another word Nitori stood up and ran to the door swinging it open as he ran away without any thought or any direction, he just ran soon ending up outside in a matter of minutes, not wanting to be found if Rin came looking he walked over to an area populated with trees and grass finding a tree leaning against it instantly, he felt tired, "I'm sorry Rin," he sunk down sitting in the grass still against the tree, "I sometimes need to be noticed, not in a bad way… not in a bad way at all, I just want you to look at _me_.." he ripped some grass out of the ground then rested his head back closing his eyes listening to the birds and distant voices.

"Nitori!" Rin shouted as he ran around the school soon going outside, "It's been 2 hours!" a hint of complaining was found in his tone, "you are just.. UGH." Stomping his feet he walked around the school now wandering into a bunch of trees, "stupid brat better be here," he muttered as he walked around for about ten minutes before finding the person that stressed him, "Nitori," he went closer now just standing above the small boy watching him, "are you seriously asleep?" he crouched and reached out brushing the tips of his fingers against Nitori's grey locks, "soft."

"Hhnn…" Nitori's face scrunched slightly as he moved away instantly slipping off the tree and falling on his side, Rin stayed there with wide eyes tensing his whole body not wanting the boy to wake and run off again.

"Heavy sleeper?" Rin wondered aloud grabbing onto Nitori's small ankle dragging him closer now moving over him, his muscles moving under his skin, he had an arm on each side of the small boy digging his fingers into the dirt as he looked at the clearly worn out grey haired male.

Nitori murmured and moved bumping into Rin's locked arm, slowly his eyes opened seeing the clear veins in an arm beside him, his eyes trailed up the arm to the face of the male, "Ah… ah, AH!" he clumsily tried to move back but Rin moved over him now grabbing both of his wrists pinning them to the ground beside the boy's head keeping him there, "M-Matsuoka-senpai…" his face tinted pink as he laid there staring up at the older male.

"What happened to saying Rin?" The red haired male leaned down feeling like having some fun now.

Nitori's face grew more red hearing that, "I-I.." he turned his head to the side not knowing what to do now.

"C'mon," Rin gripped the boys' face forcing him to look at him, this action astonished the boy.

"h..urts…" he muttered quietly.

"Hm?" Rin clearly heard him but played dumb.

Nitori gripped Rin's arm trying to push it away, "it hurts..." his eyes got glossy, he never seen Rin act this way, at least not to another human.

"You've had way worse, I've see you slip and bleed, plus… you owe me for talking about Haru and for running away causing me unnecessary stress," he took his hand away back to gripping the boys' small arms.

"Let me… go.. I'll tell the captain…" Nitori couldn't think of anything else at the moment, he was getting the kind of attention he didn't want from Rin.

"Ohh," Rin leaned down, "he can't take back what's been done though," the whisper lingered in the air between the males.

"Rin! You're scaring me," Nitori said after a little bit.

"Sorry, I know, I was just having fun," he laughed.

"It's… not fun-ny.." Nitori's face scrunched up slowly revealing some of his teeth as the water slipped from his eyes.

"Ah," Rin was surprised to say the least, "oh, Nitori," he murmured letting his arms go, the boy instantly wiping his eyes and pressing the ball of his palms into his shut eyes gently; now sobbing silently. Rin didn't think he'd cry, regretting his actions he leaned down and kissed one of Nitori's hands, that was enough to get the boy to tense, the redness stretching across his face; even with his hands there he could see it, with a grin Rin forcefully pulled Nitori's hands back making the boy gasp in surprise with wide eyes.

Rin never really noticed or even took interest in this male but his interest was now piqued, he wanted to play around more, find out more.

"Hmh," he looked over the boy noticing how he breathed heavily but quietly, his skin was clearly smooth, his lips were glossy as well at his eyes, Rin leaned down kissing the beauty mark under the boy's right eye, tensing up more Nitori shut his eyes, in a moment his arms were released but his jacket and shirt ware yanked off him in a rough manner, his eyes shot open in time to see Rin toss his jacket and shirt to the side.

"Wh-wh-what?!" he was bewildered now, his mind was going in thoughtless circles seeing Rin remove his own shirt, his muscles moving nicely as he moved, he was as beautiful as he was swimming, he squealed in surprise feeling Rin pinch one of his nipples tugging on it while he wrapped his lips around the other giving it wet warmth starting to suck on it, "s-sempai!?" he cried out soon after feeling Rin pinch on his nipple harder giving the other the same amount of pain and pleasure by biting it, feeling and tasting the blood Rin drew with his teeth he ran his tongue over the bleeding nipple slowly before pressing his hands firmly against the younger boy who began to squirm with now noticeably heavy breathing.

"Ah-ah-ah," he warned then he moved lower licking down the small tummy of Nitori stopping at his crotch, silence settled after a few seconds before Rin suddenly wrapped his mouth around the small bulge through the fabric of the boys' shorts and underwear making Nitori shout, not wanting to be found doing lewd things with his sempai he covered his mouth concealing his roar, while he focused on keeping silent Rin licked slowly up the now wet spot of Nitori's bulge, with a conniving smirk he looked up at Nitori as his hands snaked up the slender legs of the boy slipping his fingers under the elastic band of both the grey haired boys' pants and underwear, Nitori whispered a single 'no' to Rin, the older boy ignored the further protest of the boy pulling the last remaining of his clothes off tossing him aside, instantly the boy lifted his legs bending his knees while his hands covered his now exposed groin, even for Rin this was going too far.

"Nitori," the red headed male watched the red faced boy quiver on the ground.

"Stop," Nitori said slowly, his heart pounding hard making it feel like it had the power to rip out of his chest, he secretly did want this, he even had fantasies but Rin was gentler in his fantasies, he didn't feel any warmth, any kindness, and he didn't feel the attention he craved.

"What's with that look? You're always there for my needs. This is one of my needs, now _tend_ to it," Rin gripped the knees of the boy pulling them apart easily even though Nitori struggled to keep them closed.

"NO!" the boy shouted trying his best to cover his member that was already erect.

"You're lying to yourself," Rin moved closer between the spread legs of Nitori to keep him from reclosing them, his hand reached forward gripping the younger boys' wrists pulling them up revealing the trembling hard on he had, "see, all lies," he gave one wrist to his other hand now keeping both of Nitori's wrists confined in one hand while his other gripped the erect muscle in front of him getting a mewl out of Nitori, he was satisfied seeing it start to leak, he ran a finger over the tip before pumping his hand once spreading the liquid over the length.

Nitori gasped and let a moan escaped him as his face became redder and hotter, he couldn't do anything anymore, he felt weak all over.

"That's it, give in…" Rin whispered huskily.

A picture of Haru slipped into Nitori's mind making an uncomfortable sensation burn in him, "I am not a stepping stone!" Nitori cried out as he quickly moved back escaping Rin's grasp before flipping over and making an attempt to stand and run, Rin was just as quick as he was, the older male grabbed onto Nitori's thighs making the younger stop his actions, Rin's hands moved up gripping and spreading Nitori's butt exposing a soft pink hole.

Rin was confused by the stepping stone comment but dismissed it; a small laugh erupted from Rin's throat, "adorable hole."

Nitori grew hotter with embarrassment, "don… don't say that.." at least not out loud, he moved an arm forward to get away but shuddered feeling Rin's tongue plunge into his anus, "ah… ah!" Nitori's arms grew weak and collapsed, he lowered his head while his forearms supported his upper body, Rin's tongue moved around against his walls, "don't do that!" the younger boy wailed.

Rin ignored him again and continued to do as he pleased, once his well lubricated Nitori's anus he raised up on his knees pulling the front of his pants and underwear down, his erect length popped out standing up. Hearing the rustling and small groan come from Rin Nitori turned his head looking at the male with wide eyes seeing the size of Rin's swollen member, he froze body and mind, and he couldn't move or even think.

"What is it?" Rin asked already knowing the answer, he spread Nitori's ass again rubbing his member between the youngers' cheeks with a groan, "ah yeah…." he moved back now pressing the tip against Nitori's tight hole, "heh, it's twitching."

Nitori felt a tingle run throughout his body, "th-that… won't fi-t…" was all he could muster feeling butterflies fluttering all around in his tummy.

"Sure it will, just watch," Rin without another word from either of the boys plunged himself inside Nitori in a quick thrust only half inside, "fuck it's tight," Rin continued to move his hips forward going slow now.

As soon as Rin thrusted into him harshly Nitori shrieked looking forward with an open mouth; his eyes remained wide if not wider but now welling up with tears feeling the pain and pleasure explode in him, his butterflies grew wilder.

Rin watched Nitori seeing the tears fall straight from his eyes to the ground beneath them, his glanced down seeing himself buried in Nitori's heat, he forgot to stretch him with his fingers, and the blood trailed down the inner thigh of Nitori's legs some even finding its way down Rin's thigh, all caught up in everything he forgot one step, he could stop but he didn't. He had stress built up and now he was letting it loose, without a warning his started thrusting making Nitori cry out again but he was hushed as Rin put a hand of Nitori's mouth pulling his head up, the blood further lubricated his length making it easier as he pounding into Nitori's ass faster and harder, lewd noises becoming more apparent.

Nitori dug his nails into the ground as he kept his cries low, Rin's heat. Rin's heat was inside him, it was as though electricity was repeatedly moving around inside him all over, he closed his eyes pushing his tears out faster, it hurt, it hurt a lot but there was also pleasure, he grunted as Rin became more rough, a moan erupted from the younger boy as he came from Rin ramming into a sweet spot deep within him, his eyes were open again staring at the grass, dirt, and trees surrounding them.

Rin was caught by surprise suddenly feeling the walls hugging his length get tighter as Nitori achieved an orgasm, he wasn't nearly done so he stopped as he slipped a few fingers into Nitori's mouth with the hand that covered it, "what a lusty body," Rin took his hand away from the younger boys' mouth placing it on his waist gripping it firmly, drool dripped from the corner of Nitori's open mouth.

Rin suddenly spanked the grey haired boy with his free hand, "warn me when you're about to cum next time!" the younger boy shouted in shock feeling a burn circulate in his right cheek, he lowered his head and shut his eyes bearing it all again, all the pain, the pleasure, the undying butterflies.

As soon as it was loose enough Rin resumed pounding his throbbing length into the boy, Nitori's upper body became weaker suddenly the side of his face was on the ground, the dirt rubbed against his face as he jolted each time Rin rammed into him.

Rin's hips connected to Nitori as his seed shot deep within the younger boy, Nitori gasped aloud feeling it get really hot inside him all of a sudden, it was so hot, his eyes watered again.

"Who knew you were such a slut," Rin broke the silence now, "moaning and crying like that."

Nitori forgot where he was at one point losing control of all the noises he let loose, his face went red all the way to his ears realizing that, one last moan vented from Nitori as Rin pulled his limp member out of his ass, he could hear and feel him move away and getting dressed.

Once Rin was done he took one last glance at what he did to Nitori, before he could let the guilt explode in him he left.

Nitori felt the semen leak out of him trailing down his thigh joining his blood on his pale skin, not knowing what else to do he felt lost and started to sob, he was holding it back, he felt exactly like a stepping stone for Rin to Haru. Even with that the restless butterflies stayed vibrant.

Rin returned back to the hallway where his room was.

"Ah, Rin!" the captain called as he caught up to him, "have you seen Nitori? He left his goggles on the bench."

Rin looked at the goggles the captain held before slowly taking them, "ah… I'll give them to him when I see him…" he said with a slow voice.

"Thanks," the captain moved along leaving Rin alone with the goggles of the roommate, his friend, the person he just now finished raping.

"Shit," Rin gripped the goggles as he walked into the room with a hurry tossing the goggles at the wall, he then flopped on his bed still feeling hot down there from Nitori's body, he laid on his back with an arm over his eyes as he controlled his breathing.

After a while of pushing thoughts out of his mind Nitori walked in quietly, with a click of the door he stepped in looking at Rin who was pretending to be sleeping, "oh.." the boy walked slowly to his goggles after spotting them, he picked them up and placed them on his desk before he walked to the ladder to his bed, he watched Rin and smiled softly before crawling up to his bed and laying down.

Rin noticed the faint smell of a sweet fragrance, it was Nitori's shampoo. He took a shower; his jaw tightened a little as he shoved the thoughts out of his head again.

Nitori was really tired from that experience which played a factor in his quickness to fall asleep; Rin was asleep soon after him.

The next day Nitori was up and gone before Rin got up leaving a bitter feeling in Rin, as always he ignored it and went on with his jog, his swimming, his studies, his nap, that night was the practice swim competition that the captain put together, the practice race was going to start in an hour so Rin just walked around the school halls leisurely but stopped abruptly seeing the doors to the infirmary slide open and Nitori step out looking at the male doctor who works there.

"Eh, Nitori, it should be healed within a few weeks so please. Don't have any more rough sex," the doctor obviously felt timid saying that to Nitori who was always so cheerful and innocent.

The boy as always flashed a smile and nodded, "I promise," he turned walking in the direction Rin was heading, Nitori didn't notice Rin but he was thinking about him. It wasn't his fault in Nitori's eyes, Rin was dealing with too many things all at once, he just had to be there for him, but right now, his waist was heavy and he was walking noticeably funny , Rin stood and stared at the boy and his waddle-walk and couldn't help but laugh aloud startling Nitori. The young male looked back as he turned staring at Rin with curiousness, his cheeks went slightly pink seeing the male who started up the butterflies in his stomach, "sen-senpai?"

Rin continued to laugh having tears appear in his eyes, "k-keep wal-walking! BWUAHA!" he gripped his jacked that covered his stomach, he soon crouched down trying to calm down. It was a truly delightful sight, the night he did those things to Nitori flooded his mine in an instant putting a stop to his laughter, he looked up staring at the confused younger male, Rin rose up and took a step to Nitori before beginning to walk, "Ni—"

"Nitori! There you are!" A teammate called from the end of the hall grabbing the attention of Nitori, the boy turned looking at the shouting teammate, "hurry! Come here, I need to discuss something important with yooou!" Nitori glanced at Rin before running to the teammate and a rather weird run since the heaviness and soreness was still there. Rin stood there then sighed leaving it be now continuing his walk except going in a different route.

After the hour was up the swim team met up together at night and began walking to a nearby pool to use while their school pool was getting cleaned, Rin walked behind the Captain while Nitori walked at the back due to his soreness, Rin sighed again and stared forward getting stress once again from the situation he was in, he slowed down letting his teammates pass him and go up ahead while he walked awkwardly alongside Nitori, he was trying to think of something to say, casually Rin glanced across the street spotting Haru and the others almost instantly, Haru also spotted Rin and Nitori. Everyone stopped in an instant, Nitori said something to Rin but as always Rin ignored it and walked across the street hurriedly without thinking.

A loud honk and an even louder shout jostled him back into reality.

"**RIN!**" Nitori dropped his bag onto the sidewalk and leapt forward pressing his hands against Rin's back shoving him forward as fast and as far as he could without any thought, Rin spun around just in time to see it. Everything was slow moving as he saw horror; Nitori was suddenly hurled over the hood smashing into the windshield with a loud scream of pain that was impossible to ignore, the slowness was over as he could hear and see the young male roll over the roof of the vehicle getting tossed off it hitting the ground with a chilling audible thud and a few last rolls that could make anyone wince.

The car stopped instantly after letting the murmurs of people nearby who witnessed it, Rin stumbled as he looked at the small unmoving body that was slowly bleeding, "N… Nitori?" he gasped tripping towards him soon running to him, once he was close he noticed how much he was bleeding, he panicked not knowing where it was coming from, "stop! STOP!" he cried out as he reached out to him only to be pulled back by Makoto.

"Don't touch him! Nagisa just called an ambulance," he pulled Rin back further so he couldn't watch Nitori any longer.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Rin screamed as he started resist, Haru and Nagisa came helping to contain the frantic Rin who couldn't keep his eyes off the possibly dead Nitori.

He stopped struggling and just stood there with arms holding him back, his ears picked up the nearing sound of ambulance sirens, after a few seconds the ambulance pulled up and men jumped out with bags and a stretcher setting it beside Nitori, the men hovered over Nitori as they cut his clothes finding and assessing the wounds, once they braced Nitori they put him onto the stretcher lifting it up revealing the legs of it on wheels quickly wheeling the stretcher to the ambulance lifting it and sliding it back into place, a man ran over to the group of teens, "I need one of you to come."

In mid-sentence Rin stepped forward and was led to the ambulance where he sat down inside it beside Nitori, a man shut the doors and the ambulance began moving, the medical team started working diligently, he looked over the banged up body of Nitori up to his face, he had cuts and his head was bleeding, a bandage already placed on it but the blood already ran down over his left eye leaving down his cheek and neck, he could now hearing a beeping noise of the cardiac monitor the boy got hooked up too. He's alive. Rin bit his lip furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at Nitori's face not wanting to look at his other open wounds.

He flinched seeing his eyes open slowly, his eyes turned instantly to Rin, Nitori smiled weakly croaking out, "you're… a.. live.."

A man told him not to speak even before Rin could say anything, Rin closed his mouth as his face scrunched up a little resisting the urge to cry seeing Nitori like this, he never really noticed how blue his eyes actually were, it's sad that the blood made Rin notice, "Nitori…" Rin reached out moving hair out of his face.

He froze with wide eyes seeing Nitori's blue eyes roll back as his eyes shut half way following the long continuous beep noise.

"We're losing him!" A man shouted as he leaned over Nitori pushing hard against the center of his chest where his heart is, he pounded counting aloud taking long pauses then restarting the count.

Rin couldn't feel anything as he watched this scene, Nitori died. He died, he started breathing fast not wanting to take any of this in, "Nitori… Nitori.. **NITORI!**"

The beeping came back in a constant on off pattern making Rin gasp out in relief, the ambulance came to a stop and everyone was out in a flash, Rin chased after Nitori who was being rushed into the Emergency Room of the hospital, he was held back not being able to go into the operating room.

Hours and hours passed as Rin paced around the waiting room thinking of Nitori and how terrible he treated him, the teammates arrived at one point along with Haru, Rei, Makoto, and Nagisa, and he ignored their comfort and worries drifting away from them.

The clock just turned to 2am when a person in scrubs walked out going to Rin as he was the one who stayed with Nitori, "your friend is in a room now, and we've managed to get all his wounds stable, if you'd like to see him follow me."

The door was opened to a room with that beeping noise, Rin stepped in seeing a non-bloody Nitori laying asleep in the bed, he stepped forward walking to the side of the bed gripping his small hand desperately now gripping it tightly, he sat down on the chair beside the bed not keeping his eyes off the younger boys' face, without any warning he laid his head down and fell asleep.

"… Rin…" a soft voice called out followed by something moving through his hair.

"… hn.." he opened his eyes slightly with blurry eyesight seeing a bright room, he looked up seeing Nitori sitting up with a hand in his hair, "ah!" Rin sat up gasping out abruptly as tears fell from his eyes seeing Nitori with that sweet smile, "don.. don't smile at me! I did this.. I-I," he sobbed uncontrollably not being able to sort out his own feelings and thoughts.

A forgiving Nitori grabbed his hand, "stop it, it's no one's fault, we're okay, we're all okay."

Rin looked at the young boy through his tears making everything blurry, "no it isn't."

"Rin," Nitori had a serious look on his face now.

Rin's eyes looked at his bandaged head now noticing that his short choppy bangs were pulled back and covered, he purposely tried to distract himself.

Nitori opened his mouth but shut it slowly holding back his confession knowing it'd be a nuisance, "I'm okay," he lied as he looked down at his covered lap, "we're oka…" His eyes squinted as they became wet overflowing with tears that fell.

"Nitori!" Rin watched him then scooted closer, "does anything hurt? I'll call a nurs—" before he could touch the call button Nitori grabbed his arm and looked up at him.

"My heart hurts! I hurt, Rin! I love you.." Nitori's powerful voice became weaker as he started to weep again; to his surprise Rin sat on the bed wrapping his arms around the small boy holding him close.

Rin now in a soft voice whispered to him, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I never noticed, I never noticed.."

Nitori closed his eyes and gripped Rin's clothing knowing he'll be rejected.

"I love you too…"

Nitori's eyes opened in shock hearing those words fall awkwardly into the air, "I.."

"You heard me. I love.. you, I never really appreciated you, I feel like shit for doing it so freely. I used you and you died."

"I didn't—"

"You died!" he shouted then whispered again, "you died, I saw you die, your heart stopped, I lost you and I felt as though I died too…. I can't live without you. I love you more than I ever knew."

Nitori fell silent taking in all these words into his heart, the butterflies multiplied filling him up, he could hear two loud heartbeats and for once it was nice to hear Rin's heart race because of him, he got the attention he wanted, the warmth he wanted, the kindness he wanted and he was going to love and cherish every second of it.

"I love you."

**_END_**


End file.
